


【Theseus/Newt】The Hidden Girl on the Lake

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: “他的精神状态很糟，性格变了很多，不再像他自己了。” 忒修斯的声音从门外传来，带着隐忍的愤怒和挑衅。“我希望他能全部想起来。每一个细节，然后让他恨你们，恨我。因为这是我们应得的。”





	1. Dionysian Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> 重温了下丹麦女孩就顺便写了点东西。  
一共三个chapter，请自行点击next chapter

The Hidden Girl on the Lake  


01.

三个月后圣芒戈的社工依然会定期拜访，但已没有过去那么频繁，只是按例检查下手提箱和卧室，甚至不去翻弄最底层的东物件，交换几个问题后就离开了。忒修斯显然不喜欢他们，上一秒温柔的神情在门铃响后立刻阴沉下来，灰蓝色的眼睛冰冷得像是深冬沉寂的湖水——请进，不用谢，再见——除此之外不愿和他们再产生任何交流。  
他想那恐怕和他身患的病症有关，讽刺的是药物或是魔法的作用搅乱了大部分记忆，他想不起来到底是什么病。药瓶上只贴着代表顺序的数字贴纸，白色的药片和黄色的药片要一起服用，忒修斯会把药分类好，他要做的就是吞咽然后张嘴，让对方确认没有偷偷把药片藏在舌头下面。

爸妈在三个月里来过几次，确认他吃过药后才回到客厅。药效最强的时候他只能窝在床上大脑一片空白，眩晕而飘然，去理解忒修斯和爸妈的谈话变得无比困难，可也没什么必要。他只做忒修斯要求的事，或者说是爸妈让忒修斯要求的事。  
今天他们来的比以往晚些，忒修斯提前把他送上了床，灰蓝色的眼睛看起来心不在焉。客厅里的声音断断续续，酒杯的碰撞声和交谈声，纽特知道忒修斯在晚餐的大多数时间只是在试图把自己灌醉，用莉塔的话说，绝望攫住了他。

“他的精神状态很糟，性格变了很多，不再像他自己了。”  
他们以为他睡着了，刻意压低了声音站在门口，房门半掩着，挡住了大半的光线。  
“这就是你们想要的？我看不出和之前的区别。” 平静的语调下是难以压抑的怒火。他希望不是自己做错了什么，失去容身之所的恐惧真实而不可撼动——被抓回去重新治疗——内心在尖叫，直到呼吸被堵在肺部，大脑飞快闪现过几幅画面，他根本来不及看，但本能也足够明白如果再回到圣芒戈他就别打算出来了。  
“他很听话，只做我们要求的事。我看不出目前有停药的必要。” 妈妈的声音陌生而熟悉，他能感受到不信任的目光在他身上来回摇摆。“这对纽特而言最好，你应该最清楚。”  
一段沉默。时钟的嘀嗒声清晰地从客厅传来，心脏在身体里平稳有力地跳动着，困意从四面八方涌上来，他差点就睡着了，忒修斯沉闷的声音突然响起。  
“你们利用了我。”  
“随你怎么说，忒修斯。至少纽特不再有那些幻想了。”

脚步声逐渐远离，玻璃碰撞声在楼下又响了几次，他听到忒修斯说了什么，声音因为酒精含糊不清，爸妈冷笑了声作为回复。她躺在床上开始数数，还没数到七十就听到重重的摔门声。  
他住进来后一次都没惹忒修斯生气过，一部分原因是药物的作用让他听话的像只小宠物，但更多是他讨厌让忒修斯皱起眉头。如果他的哥哥心碎，他的心也会感到疼痛。生病前他肯定没现在喜欢道歉——对不起，我不该碰花瓶的；对不起，我不知道做早餐会吵到你，我只是想帮你——内心承受不住半点负罪感。药物时不时会让他说些蠢话，咯咯笑个不停，然后昏昏欲睡，对方从没为他的状态产生抱怨。  
门被推开，忒修斯走了进来，脚步虚浮，酒精的气息立刻弥漫在空气中，叹息声和不舒服的哼哼声，他把眼睛睁开一条细缝，看着对方僵硬地躺在了对面。他们靠得好近，膝盖隔着被子交叠在一起，热风吹拂过脸上，手臂有力地搂着他的腰，灰蓝色眸子因为酒精的作用难以聚焦，但神志还算清醒。  
波本酒和伏特加，酒精味令他难以呼吸。可他更不敢让忒修斯发现他醒着，害怕怒火最后集中在他身上。男人的另一只手笨拙地扯着皮带，手指一个个抠着纽扣，整个过程持续了二十秒，他很快就明白对方在干什么。低沉的呻吟环绕在耳边，月光洒在半张脸上，忒修斯露出了他从未见过的表情，双唇微张，眼神游离，前所未有的放松。手臂的幅度越来越快，床垫随之摇晃，他装作完全熟睡，垂下目光瞥见了男人手上的勃起，粉色的阴茎在手里涨了一圈，手指来回按摩着柱身，前端偶尔会蹭在被子上，留下明显的水渍。  
黑暗下湿哒哒的水声格外刺耳，他把自己困在被子里，像个偷窥狂般用蓝眼睛记录下哥哥自慰的每一个细节。他闻着他的气息——如果不是不能发声，他会快乐地跑到街上尖叫——脑袋在中途就贴在他的锁骨上，贪婪地吸取着锁骨上所有能得到的，色情幻想中显然放下了作为哥哥的尊严与形象，被巨大的愉悦与满足所驱使，理智和温柔成为了历史，只是依照本能动着腰，沉浮于脑内那个更美好的世界好让自己射出来。  
他们挨得更近了，忒修斯身体绷紧，肺部急促地收缩着，隔着被子几乎挤进了他的怀里。  
“莉莉——”  
他的心脏差点停住，手臂无意识地从被子里抽出来放在哥哥的胸口。那一刻他不再是他自己，大脑深处的障碍被暂时挪走了，线路闭合，一切都更明亮更清晰。  
“莉莉。”  
忒修斯又重复了遍，眼睛已经合上，呼吸声逐渐平复下来。  
“西奥。”  
他用手指勾勒着他的五官，声音里丰富的情感连他自己都吓一跳。是梦，他安慰着自己，可同时心里也清楚这一切都是真实的。  
他听着哥哥的呼吸声睡去，手指捏着男人的袖口，月光下的脸上清晰而优美的轮廓令人惊艳，他在闭眼前亲了下他的脸颊。

等到纽特醒来时，忒修斯早就不在床上了，冷空气令他喉咙发干，露在外面的后背和肩膀像是被冰水浸泡过。被子很干净，昨晚沾上的精液已经无影无踪。早餐的气息从外面飘进来，忒修斯不喜欢迟到，他从床上下来换了件干燥的衣服，夜里的记忆笼罩在迷雾中，说不清从哪里开始是梦境。  
阳光照亮了整个客厅，家具被反射的闪闪发光，忒修斯坐在餐桌的一侧，难以想象能够露出昨晚脆弱而渴望的表情。他比你以为的更忧伤。莉塔这么形容过忒修斯，敏感、渴求爱、又不太会回应爱，总的来说，你们两兄弟真是像得可怕。  
“为什么我不住在爸妈的房子？”  
“什么？” 拿咖啡的手顿了下。  
“你工作很忙，我以为你会更愿意把我推给爸妈。”  
他放下了陶瓷杯，纽特立刻后悔自己问了不该问的。  
“你要是住进斯卡曼德的宅子里，巫师们会意识到这是个家族问题，事关名誉。” 他故意说得很慢，尽管纽特今早还没吃药。“你住在我这里，就只是私人问题。爸妈在乎这些条条框框。”  
他哦了声，低头快速吃完了剩下的早餐。距离下一次服药还有一个小时，晕乎乎的效果退散了差不多，平常他会去手提箱里研究魔法生物，可昨晚忒修斯自慰的画面还在脑中无数遍重映着，他想起了一些事，想让对方先知道。

“我知道我的病症是什么了。” 他的声音略带恐慌，尤其是忒修斯迷茫地眼睛看过来后。“我就是莉莉，对不对。”  
忒修斯不用回答，他在绝望的灰蓝色眼睛里找到了答案。  
“不全是因为她。” 对方清了清嗓子，“莉莉让他们感到挫败，但不是你进圣芒戈的理由。”  
忒修斯站起来，他也跟着站起来。围巾飞到了脖子上才想起来待会儿要看心理医生，下午还有类固醇治疗。  
“我们最好回来再聊这个，心理辅导要迟到了。” 但谁都能听出来他只是在转移话题。  
药片被送到面前，他毫不犹豫地吞下，几分钟后药效就会起作用，他会变成爸妈最喜欢的听话的孩子，不去质疑，不做反抗，只做被要求的指令。但他在早餐前把莉莉写在了纸条上，折成小方格小心放在内侧口袋里。心底某个声音告诉自己必须记住莉莉，为了他自己，也为了忒修斯。

02.

药效开始的前四个小时最难熬，胃里的恶心感起起伏伏，世界的棱角不再分明，笔直的街道逐渐扭曲，路人的五官逐渐模糊，有人把空气抽走了，他的灵魂飘到了上面，身体机械地行走于乌云之下。  
这边走——忒修斯不得不牵着他的手，在这种状况下集中注意力太难了。他们本可以用壁炉，但医生说走走路对他恢复有帮助。  
事物如同灰色的走马灯般从他身边掠过，他缓慢地感受到了手腕上的暖意，时间被静止了，他忘了呼吸，有那么几秒甚至连名字都忘了，只是被眼前的男人拉着手臂在街道上随意走动，呆滞地盯着对方熟悉的后脑勺，被怀念和眩晕包围，游离在世界之外。  
他闭上眼睛做着深呼吸，试图回忆起今天穿了什么衣服，白西服？橙马甲？再睁开眼时医生坐在他面前，在白板上记录着什么。 “我快被修好了吗？” 他眨眨眼，尽量保持目光平视。 “明天可以进入第二阶段了，还剩下三个阶段，明年这个时候就能看到变化了——” 对方说的话他一个字也理解不了。景色还在不停转动，关于那个手术的事突然窜入脑海，他必须去做那个手术，成为完整的莉莉。周围围满了人，他坐在灰色的水泥地上，手和身上都是血，议论声涌了上来，忒修斯倒在他脚边，阴影下一块尖锐的玻璃插在心脏上。黑色的海浪漫过了他，尖叫声消失在冰冷的海水中，他仰身向下倒去，终于从浑浑噩噩的梦中醒来。

房间里开着灯，他忍不住开始咳嗽，肺立刻跟着疼起来，随即感受到了嘴里的苦涩感和湿漉漉的后背。忒修斯的身影晃进门内，穿着灰马甲和衬衫，手里还拿着报告格式的纸张。  
忒修斯是首席傲罗，他艰难地做着思考，为什么总能随时随地出现在他需要的地方？  
“新药对你的副作用太大了。”  
他被喂了点水，没胃口咽下任何食物，镜子里的自己苍白得像朵百合花。  
“你在心理治疗的中途晕倒了，发烧、回到家吐了一次，然后一直睡到现在。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
他紧张地看着男人，直到确认对方没生气才放松了下来。有时候他盯着那张侧脸看的时间太长了，忒修斯会转过头看他，露出他不配得到的笑容。  
“我影响到你的工作了？”  
对方摇头。“只是查阅下报告，我今天本来也不打算去魔法部。”  
“我以为首席傲罗会更忙。”  
“哦，关于那个——” 他恍惚了几秒，咬着嘴唇琢磨着措辞。“我去了其他部门，不用每天去魔法部也没事。”  
他的表情肯定暴露了内心的震惊与痛苦，悲鸣挤出喉咙，内疚压得他喘不上气，有那么几秒他甚至恨起了莉莉，她怎么敢伤害忒修斯。  
“有一部分是我的责任——发生了很多事，我那段时间心很乱——这样做对我最好。”  
忒修斯语速飞快，坐到床边抚上纽特搭在被子外的手背，向前倾让额头抵着额头，灰蓝色的浅滩咫尺之遥，他完全陷入其中。 “你还活着。” 忒修斯故意压低了声音，好像这是属于他们共同的秘密， “这是最重要的。”  
他垂下目光，脑子依然像滩融化的黄油，身体却直接掉进令人安心的漩涡中，热量直接传递过来，他们之间的纽带真实且无法割舍。

昏昏沉沉的睡意又袭上了神经，他靠在床头，还在对着忒修斯傻笑，然后随意地瞥了眼时间——零点过了五分钟——寒意从胸口扩散，他僵住了身体，医生的要求像钉子般镶在脑袋里。  
“治疗。” 他提高了音量，差点咬到舌头。  
“性欲治疗，能量场、雄激素什么的——”  
他的话毫无逻辑，但忒修斯立刻明白过来。  
“你今天的状态不好，我们可以从明天开始。”  
他用力摇摇头，不指望忒修斯对身体本能的恐惧感同身受。回医院就是噩梦，心里面有个声音重复道，绝对不要回去。  
时间上还来得及。晚上自慰，医生并没具体到几点。他脱下内裤，被子只挡住了一部分，忒修斯立刻移开了目光，他猜自己大概做错了什么。  
阴茎垂在两腿之间，上次抚慰的时间是个谜。仔细想想他甚至很少关注自己的性器，只是想到腿间的那玩意勃起就感到生理性厌恶。他不想自慰，用手碰就是场灾难，可又不敢违背医生的指令，生怕忒修斯会对他失望。  
手指碰到前端时他忍不住抽搐了下，没什么快感，感受不到忒修斯昨晚做这事的愉悦。他机械般地撸弄着，只希望能快点结束这件任务。忒修斯就在旁边，他们可以聊天、看书，做所有快乐的事。可这比他想象的还要难，下体因为他的动作隐隐作疼，他不断回忆忒修斯昨晚的神情，得到的快感却微乎其微。  
不是这样做的。那个声音告诉自己，去抚慰后面的穴口。他不迷茫地抬起屁股，手指划过会阴，蓝眼睛终于记得抬起看一眼忒修斯。 “帮帮我。” 他疯了，脑子里发生了大爆炸，理智、恐惧什么都不剩，热度在临近傍晚就退去了，可能药物真的侵蚀了神经，永久性的。  
不知所措的沉默。他拽着忒修斯的袖子，对上灰蓝色的眼睛，想补充点什么却说不出口，只好把身体往对方身上挪。这倒挺有用，忒修斯笑了下，紧张而急促，双手搂住了他的肩膀。  
“你知道怎么帮我，对吗？” 炙热的手从后背一路划到尾椎，他们瞪着彼此，身体紧紧挤在一起，粉色的嘴唇就在眼前，在有限的记忆里他经常亲枕头作为发泄，忒修斯的唇会和羽毛一样轻柔吗？  
“放松——” 那只手熟练地揉着他的屁股，手指在穴口周围打着转。 “会很舒服的，我保证。”  
手指伸了进去，他适应得很快，随即意识到自己并不是第一次做这事。内壁小心地夹住了手指，交合处热得不成样子。指肚轻轻按压，寻找着那一处甜腻的位置。很快他就开始期待第二根手指，身体终于进入了状态，他垂下目光看见自己的阴茎正精神地抬起头，胯部不自然地前后摆动，后知后觉自己的穴口正兴奋地吞咽着忒修斯的手指。  
闪光的快感直冲心脏，他搂住了对方的脖子，发出了迟到的呻吟。“别停下，别停下——” 他扭着腰，渴求更多抚慰。一旦尝到性爱的甜头就别想停下了。他不记得是谁说的，但和他此刻的状态完全一致。勃起的性器蹭在哥哥的马甲上，梅林在上，原来自慰可以这么舒服。灵活的手指又一次蹭过那一点，这次低吟变成了尖叫，房间又亮了些，脚趾蜷曲，纯粹的愉悦充满了大脑，他听到了海浪的梭梭声，身体里的苦难远离了他。

精液沾满了小腹，他射得一塌糊涂。忒修斯的马甲被他毁了，西装裤上也沾了不少，全身发红，急促的喘息夹杂着咳嗽， 热度仿佛回来了，可每一个毛孔都在放松，事物又重新变回了彩色。  
又过了一会儿他才意识到自己缠在忒修斯身上太久了，他抬起头，微笑着迎上灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“西奥。” 声音里是愉悦与慵懒，他看起来像只快乐单纯的小鸟， 充满了曾失去的活力，就像另一个人，莉莉·艾尔伯。  
忒修斯的手贴在他的脸上，下一秒他们都知道该干什么了。  
忒修斯将唇完整地印在他的双唇上，口水搅动的声音响亮且色情，他不顾一切地吮吸着对方口中的空气，沉浸在幸福与美好的泡沫中。然后什么东西推了一把，他们一起倒在床上，男人的膝盖抵在他的两腿之间，两只手依然捧着他的脸。更多，更多，他们吻得像世界末日，舌头融化在一起，鼻尖蹭在彼此的鼻窝里。分开时细长的水丝挂在他们的嘴上，纽特虚弱地哼哼着，差点为了这个吻再射一次。  
很长一段他们谁也没说话，高潮的余韵像是漫长的舞曲，他们疲倦而满足地看着对方，回味着刚才的滋味，手指在床上相互交缠。我们只属于彼此。他内心得意地叫嚣着，脑袋主动靠在忒修斯的肩膀上，轻而易举又讨到了一个吻。

到了早上他们对于夜晚的故事闭口不谈，早餐中途圣芒戈又派了人过来，检查完身体后开了份新药代替之前的，确保他所有药片咽下后才离开。  
新药的药效比以往更猛烈，十分钟后他就坐在餐桌前像个断线的玩偶，大脑里堆满了爆炸式膨胀的飘絮，他不断向后捋着头发，荒谬感即将冲出边界。他被绑在病床上，头顶是灰暗的天花板，全身疼的厉害。“你会乖乖听话的，是吗？” 医生把针尖插进一个小瓶子里。危险，大脑持续尖叫着。“是的，我会听话的。求你，别——” 眼泪流得到处都是，他哭得泣不成声，可针尖还是扎进了手臂里。  
没人能拯救他。说到底又是谁把他送进来的呢？然而细枝末节不重要，内脏撕裂般的疼痛也不重要。他的脑袋重重撞在床上，不忍心去看伤痕累累的身体。都是他的错，只要莉莉离得远远的他就会是安全的，还有就是乖乖听话。

他低下头，忒修斯正跪在面前查看他的状况，他抽出了被紧握的手，笨拙地抹去了眼泪，摇摇头告诉对方自己没事。  
“欢迎来到第二阶段。” 其中一个医院的护工笑着碰了碰他的肩膀；“只要按时吃药就能变得正常。” 一个在他之前出院的病人临走前拥抱了他；“恶化也是康复的一部分。” 医生在他被送进来的第一天安慰他，不过很快又保证他一定能被修好。  
更多画面从眼前闪回，他平静地坐在沙发上等待着忒修斯的要求他做些什么。痛苦和快乐都消失了，身处于灰色病怏怏的世界，关于夜晚的记忆转瞬即逝，他茫然地眨眨眼，呼吸停顿了下。  
昨晚？什么昨晚？他的记忆又被搅乱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行点击next chapter


	2. Lili

03.

圣诞节过后纽特又见到了莉塔。阴沉的雨云在低空翻滚着，夹着细雨的风打在窗上，刚过五点天就已经全黑了。第二阶段开始后他就很少出门，任何人群的吵闹或者预期外的安排都能让他感到惊恐万分，两个月内药量翻了一倍。如果清醒时忒修斯不在身边，周遭就会变成洪水猛兽，一场彻头彻尾的灾难、他根本控制不住颤抖和尖叫。

忒修斯听起来心情不错，他拖着步伐走入客厅，女孩正坐在餐桌前低声说着什么，纽特的影子刚晃进视线内她就立刻闭上了嘴。  
“我不知道今天会有客人。”  
他不安地抓着裤子，紧咬着嘴唇，不知所措地站在原地。以往的这个时候药效早就俘虏了他的神经，哪怕黑巫师在眼前也不能引起他的注意。可今天一整天忒修斯没给他服任何药，昨晚的药效已经微乎其微。  
“哦，我没通知你们。” 莉塔把发丝捋到耳后，“我很快就离开。”  
可餐桌上已经摆好了三人份的餐具，她至少还会缠着哥哥四个小时，纽特不喜欢这样。莉塔在所有人当中最有可能和忒修斯结婚，他们是不是订婚过？同居？那都是他被送进医院前的事了。  
清醒时才有的黑色漩涡突然攫住了他，神经嗡嗡作响，口袋里有备用的新药，用来麻痹感受疼痛的部分，他趁忒修斯不在的时候从卧室的柜子里偷出来了一片。

晚餐时莉塔的注意力都在他身上，忒修斯冲她微笑，偶尔会补充几句。  
“我把动物们委托给了一位朋友。” 他用叉子戳着食物，没有半点胃口。“书和环游世界都只好延期了。”  
“太遗憾了。”  
完全算不上，纽特心想。每个之前和他认识的人都会这么说。几个月前蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩来拜访过他们，他完全不记得女孩了——“纽约？是的我去过好几回，可我不记得很多事了。”——黑眼睛里洋溢着活力与关怀，刚见面就激动地抱住完全僵住的他，滔滔不绝地同时说着三件事，听到他很长时间内不能出国后又沉下了脸，满脸同情。那场会面很快结束了，蒂娜提前回了美国，他的冷漠肯定让女孩倍感失望。

他尽量维持着阴郁的阀值，机械般地咀嚼食物，回答每一个问题，默默忍受莉塔和忒修斯之间的眼神交流——“你还记得他吗？在魔杖登记部的查理。” “当然，我们和他吃过饭。”——他们会在故事的结局之前笑出声，一个眼神和模糊的暗示就能立刻心领神会。这就是她的目的吗？利用他作为借口再次靠近忒修斯？他安慰自己这只是妄想，可很快脑子里黑压压的一团又重新说服了他。他是怎么认识莉塔的？霍格沃茨的同学，彼此唯一的朋友。她在斯莱特林休息室门口吻过他——“好奇怪，仿佛在亲我自己。”她咯咯笑着——那时候她就爱上忒修斯了吗？更多绝望涌进体内，他伸手进入马甲右侧的口袋，哆哆嗦嗦的手指夹住药片，甚至觉得不如直接施个死咒更舒服些。  
“哦纽特，你不能再喝了。”  
他阴沉地抬起目光，把玻璃杯放回桌上，脑袋里全是忒修斯和莉塔做爱的画面。他们是幸福的一对，傻瓜都能看得出来，他的哥哥已经很久没有笑得那么开心了。如果他们来征求他的意见，他会同意的。第三阶段结束就自己租公寓，或者回到医院，老实说谁在乎他呢？

他记不清自己是怎么回到卧室的，倒在床上时药片已经含进嘴中。他张开双腿，恍惚间还记得今天是性欲治疗的日子。解开扣子，含住手指，另一只手搓揉着硬起的龟头，沉浮于色情的幻想中。忒修斯忒修斯忒修斯。他每天早上醒来时想到的第一个人，睡着前脑海里最后浮现的身影。这其中没有什么符合逻辑，乱哄哄的爱毫无头绪，某一天他就发现离不开对方了。灰色蓝眼睛的主人连接着世界予他的最后一丝善意，忒修斯的臂弯里是唯一的容身之处。可他要怎么告诉莉塔这点呢？酥麻的快感在小腹乱窜，痛苦和愉悦交织成片，刚才的阴暗想法仿佛只是自作苦恼。他笑着射了出来，口水顺着手指溢到床单上，意识被药物模糊了过去。  
但莉塔没可能看不出来，他的绝望写在脸上，连同对哥哥病态的迷恋。她想要听他卑微的乞求吗？他会做的，什么都好，请把忒修斯还给他，今晚离开一万金加隆，永不联系再加五万，没有忒修斯他真的活不下去。

后半段的药效并不理想，他张张嘴，浓郁的血腥味呛得他一阵咳嗽。下半张脸全是鼻血——上个月开始自慰后时不时出现的状况。  
客厅里没有声音，他小心翼翼地穿过走廊——忒修斯的卧室是空的——哥哥和莉塔已经离开了。好极了，今晚他一个人睡了，从此别想得到忒修斯一半的关心，几小时前的噩梦成真的速度比预期要快。他套上大衣和围巾，本月来第一次走出家门。

街道暗得四周看起来差不多，冷空气让头脑冷静下来，药效又褪去了一大半。运河两旁的风似乎永不停息，他裹紧了大衣，牙齿不停格格打颤，漫无目的地沿着靠近店铺的一侧笔直向前走。  
河岸两边的地下酒吧都开张了，音乐的震动和欢呼声蔓延在街道上，漂亮女孩们穿上裙子站在门口，他恐怕是她们今天的第一位客人，茫然地盯着裙摆和发亮的高跟鞋，像个拿着第一个月工资来享受纸醉金迷的小白兔。  
“不想进来吗，先生？”  
其中一个女孩拉着他的手向门的方向拉扯。红棕色的头发像是燃烧的火焰，魅力四射，密集的眼睫毛像小刷子一般，小裙子上的亮片随着动作幅度沙沙作响。

他们在酒吧后面的巷子里亲热，女孩的身体白皙柔软，一只手臂正好能揽住纤细的腰肢。她的热情难以招架，灵活的身体压在他身上，手掌拍拍他的屁股，灵巧的舌头征服了他的口腔。每个步骤都被刻在脑中，夜晚在房间里能够尽情模仿——走路时不经意扭动的臀部，坐下时并拢的膝盖，咬住嘴唇时的拘谨与羞涩——他揉着柔软温暖的乳房，自信自己会做得比她们都好。  
“继续，先生——”  
她引导着他的手向下探去，手指抚摸着湿腻的私密处，划过令他向往的轮廓，呻吟立刻回荡在耳畔。  
“我喜欢你的头发。” 他抽出手指，忍不住伸进女孩的红色的发丝中。“你是怎么打理的？”  
对方愣了下，看他的眼神像是在看怪物。  
“我觉得我以前有双和你一样的高跟鞋——” 他舔舔嘴唇，继续说： “不过我不喜欢太显眼的裙子。”  
“您可真奇怪。” 女孩眨眨眼，手来到他的两腿之间。  
“哦不，别碰那里。” 他慌乱地后退几步，等着阴茎上的快感完全消失，更远处传来汽车引擎的轰鸣声，蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯光下瞪着他。  
“我做得不对？”  
“不，不是——我不喜欢这样。”  
他不想操进那里，或用任何方式使用他的性器，那不是他的东西，把它夹在腿间看镜子才更自然。为什么他不能有一个阴道？像莉塔那样，穿上美丽的裙子，依偎在忒修斯怀里，为心爱的男人孕育子嗣。  
“抱歉，我想还是算了。”  
太冷了。雾气缭绕在脸上，他摇摇头，双手插进裤子的口袋里。  
河两岸起了雾，他用了个蹩脚的魔法逃离了现场，在要命的一月晚上继续走着。脑子里一会儿想着如果跳进运河忒修斯会不会感到解脱，一会儿又督促自己应该在忒修斯发现之前赶紧回去。恐惧和孤独像浓重的迷雾般从四面八方席卷而来，他没什么朋友——那不正确，蒂娜、雅各布、莉塔，尽管他忘记了大多数人——可孤单感依然那么强烈。他在被送进圣芒戈之前独自一人生活了多久？没人愿意理解他，对爱和陪伴的渴望始终强烈却又远不可及。  
冬日的风夹杂着雨水抽打在脸上，头疼得晕乎乎的，他开始后悔没多偷些药片，眼前的状况最不需要的就是完全清醒的他。  
回去，他告诉自己，迫切地需要热可可以及一条毯子的安慰。至少在他们的婚礼前他都是安全的，忒修斯不会绝情到把他踢出门外，如果他表现好些、乖巧些，说不定他们会允许他住在地下室。  
他僵硬地迈着步伐，雨水划过额头，一切又变得模糊不清，胃上下翻滚，中途把晚饭吐了出来。回去的路并不长，在公园大道左转就到了。他全身湿漉漉，寒冷彻骨，完全清醒过来。  
忒修斯公寓门口的灯亮着，对方站在门口四处张望。  
“哦，梅林在上，你回来了。”  
他没有生气，事实上此刻的男人看起来比以往都要快乐，嘴角愉快地扬起，一只手插在裤兜里，自然地转身，灰蓝色眼睛洋溢着雀跃，在纽特走到屋檐下后挥挥手施了个烘干咒。  
莉塔向他求婚了吗？大脑嗡嗡作响，窒息感又回来了，喉咙里卑微的悲鸣声连忒修斯都听见了。  
“我很抱歉，我只是——你不在家。”  
他听上去要哭出来了，浑身不断颤抖，忒修斯拥抱他时也无法缓和下来。  
“我要给你看点东西。”  
他亲了他的脸颊，一只手牵住他的手，另一只手拎起脚边的大型纸袋，里面有个巨大的纸箱。  
“快点。” 他第一次看见哥哥笑得如此灿烂，脸上泛着红光，掌心里的温度令人安心。他愣愣地点点头，肩膀还在打颤，但也跟着笑了起来，黑色的世界离他远去，他愿意为忒修斯做任何事，对方的喜悦传染了他。  
“我想你会喜欢的。”

04.

忒修斯的卧室有股淡淡的香水味，不是莉塔常用的款式，鲜花和轻盈的果香的混合，他忍不住深呼吸，立刻爱上了这个味道。  
房间被涂成柠檬黄，沙发、衣柜和落地镜立在床对面，床头柜上摆了些陶瓷做的小玩意和盛着半满威士忌的玻璃杯。文件和信纸被压在硬皮书的下面，眼镜放在一旁。他绕到床对面，发现报告和书之间还有张相片，暖色灯光下反射出白光。他轻轻抽出相片，黑白色的粗糙的质感让他意识到这是麻瓜相机的作品。  
上面只有一个女孩，拘谨的笑容、单薄的嘴唇，手里抱着装满食物的纸袋，眼睛看向镜头时微微瞪大，卷发被细心打理过，脚上穿着他最喜欢的芭蕾舞鞋。  
莉莉·艾尔伯，他摸着照片上女孩的脸，全身被温暖的回忆包围。  
“我一直在收集你在巴黎住时的东西。小挂件、书、香水瓶，多亏了莉塔，她在魔法部储藏室找到了你的衣物。”  
箱子被打开，里面是衬裙、长袜还有他的芭蕾舞鞋。他把它们都忘了，莉莉、巴黎的生活、她在阁楼上为自己承受的孤独而哭泣。但莉莉总是会以某种方式提醒自己：他是个女孩，一直都是。

“我能穿上它们吗？”  
丝质的衬裙被抱在怀里，她记得第一次穿上它时的紧张与兴奋。一开始只是家里试穿，后来她把它们带去了霍格沃茨，西装下是粉色的衬裙和蕾丝内裤，他的脸颊总是红红的，布料划过乳头的快感令她更完整了。“你应该试试魁地奇。” 忒修斯那段日子总是希望她能享受下学生时光，可他不喜欢男更衣室里的气味，男孩们的裸体令她感到不安。

衬衫和裤子落在脚边，套上衬裙，光滑的布料久违地裹住身体，划过苍白的肌肤。在巴黎，商场的同事总是羡慕她的身体。“老天，你的腰是全商场最细的。你没看到男人们看你的目光吗？” 她故意扭着屁股，把抹胸向下拉了拉，嬉闹中对路过的男人眨眨眼，享受着被欣赏的目光。  
快感在小腹聚集，身体比第一次时更激动，像是无数双手抚摸遍身体，她轻哼了声，忒修斯的身影晃了下，下一秒射在了衬裙上。  
“感觉太好了。”  
高潮的余韵让她冲着男人傻笑，只能坐在床尾让哥哥为自己穿上长筒袜和芭蕾舞鞋，还有她的假发。她咯咯笑得前俯后仰，张开手臂抱住了忒修斯。“你竟然能找到它们。” 发丝深入头皮中，她会从今天开始留头发，很快莉莉身上就不再需要任何伪装。  
“爸妈很信任你，你确定想这么做？。” 她摸着忒修斯的脸颊，享受着脚被对方捧住的奇异感。  
“他们利用了我，我当时真的以为——”  
“不是你的错。” 他们互相凝视，蓝眼睛里过去被重新勾勒出来，清晰而沉重地呈现在眼前。“不是任何人的错。” 她拒绝了忒修斯的善意太多次，自以为是地私人化了问题。如果她在更久之前就把裤子下的丝袜暴露给对方，事情恐怕会简单得多。  
“爸妈说你处在危险中，你不知道自己在干什么——”  
“你在乎我，西奥，所以才让傲罗们找我。”  
他们保持同一个姿势太久了。长袜贴在小腿上，那双手正为她床上芭蕾舞鞋。眼睛时不时抬起来看她，里面的紧张与拘谨让她想起了那些可爱的巴黎男人——我可以吻您吗——他们瞪大眼睛紧张地问她，唇已经贴在了嘴角。这是他们第一次正式见面，莉莉和忒修斯，她的哥哥在爱情上一直是个传统的人，又比法国人腼腆，连牵手都需要得到女孩的允许，但也让他更与众不同。  
她沐浴在最深沉的爱意中，为第一次被深深爱着而感到惶恐不安。可她值得的，心中燃起的火焰烧得她飘飘然。巴黎的生活总的来说是段美妙的日子，逃离了爸妈的掌控，身处于全新的城市，一开始往往很顺利，男人们爱她，乐意赞美她，崇拜她乳白色的肉体——从没见过这么美的女孩——直到脱下内衣，接着莉莉·艾尔伯就是个不折不扣的怪胎了。她在巴黎没有容身之地，谁能想到他在这里找到了。  
“莉塔还为你买了条裙子——” 忒修斯起身打算回到矮柜的位置，但她一点都不想松开他。至少今晚不想。  
灰蓝色眼睛迷茫地闪烁了下，倾斜的身体被她重重地扯到床上。床垫发出沉闷脆弱的声响，领带缠在手上，她坐在忒修斯身上，迫不及待地俯身咬上了男人的嘴唇。  
“别说其他女人的名字。”  
勃起在衬裙上磨蹭着，她现在看起来一定像个发情的婊子，全身发红，渴望着爱抚以及被对方填满。那双炙热的手紧紧捏着她的臀部，力道之大充满着无法言喻的占有欲，但她依然能感知到他的紧张。  
她把手撑在他的胸口，交换了一个气喘吁吁的吻，舌尖扫荡男人的上颚——放轻松——捧起那张英俊的脸，从下巴一路亲到发际线，直到对方同样陷入了意乱情迷的状态，顶弄胯部时勃起直接撞在了臀瓣中间的细缝中，她张开双唇尖着嗓子呻吟，做作的成分让他们两个同时微笑，但情欲却真实的不可撼动。她撩起裙摆，抬起屁股摩擦着裤裆里绷紧的阴茎，忒修斯舒服地呜咽着，半阂着的灰蓝色眼睛朦胧地看着她。  
“真的可以吗？”  
裤子上的纽扣一一解开，软绵绵的手指撸动着阴茎的头部，忒修斯的身体比干巴巴的问话要直白的多，对方早就想干她了，从看到照片的那一刻起，从她走进忒修斯公寓的那一刻起：嗅着她床单上的气味哆嗦着自慰，恋物狂般收集起她用过的小玩意摆在自己房间，她还丢过几条内裤，谁知道能不能在哥哥的床下找到呢？疯狂而病态，莉莉心想，他们真是相似的一对儿。  
“只有你相信我，西奥。你是我的容身之所，我唯一在乎的人了。” 她耸起肩膀让龟头埋进柔软的穴口中，一点点吞没、夹紧。她太久没做过这个了，空虚感立刻燃起，上次性爱要追溯到巴黎的地下酒吧，她也用身体赚钱，不过忒修斯早就知道这些了。  
他们十指相扣，莉莉上下晃动着腰肢，敏感的肠壁欢喜地回应着阴茎的操弄，床垫发出脆弱的声响，很快又被她和忒修斯的叫喊声覆盖——欢快、沙哑，另一只手扶着面前的墙，耳畔是肉体的撞击声。他们比看上去更亢奋，硕大的阴茎整根没入，在她身体里搅弄着动个不停——别停，再快点——头皮发胀，快感遍布至每一个毛孔，交合处热得不像话，除了屁股里那根东西外其他事情仿佛都不重要了。  
她趴了下来，前后动着屁股，前端立刻蹭着体内的另一侧，再一次填满了她的穴肉。她欢呼着，穴口更卖力地收缩，更多快感涌上来快把她逼疯。太舒服了，她舔着忒修斯的乳头，游离在昏昏沉沉的快乐之中，真心觉得如果忒修斯决定把她操死在床上也不介意。  
“你感受到了我感受的吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
忒修斯的手拂过她的脖子，相互惊喜地眨眨眼。他们还在磨合，有太多彼此不了解的事。他真的喜欢在床上主宰的女孩吗？自己讨厌阴茎被触碰他又知道吗？可契合度确实好的没话说，她含住忒修斯伸过来的手指，享受着男人臂弯的力度。“我爱你”她咬着他的肩膀，长久以来第一次在清醒时感受到了快乐的滋味。

他们最后还是换了体位，莉莉在中途射了一次后就失去了力气，只好躺在床上让忒修斯完成剩下的。他亲吻着她脸上的雀斑，手指穿插进红棕色的头发里，内壁的挤压令他的呼吸越来越重。莉莉用腿缠住了他的腰，两人得以靠得更近些，到最后他索性把整张脸埋在了她的脖颈里。  
高潮时忒修斯又轻哼了声，像是孩童表示不满的鼻音，身体懒洋洋地压在她身上，搂着肩膀的手臂迟迟不愿意放开。  
沉默蔓延了一小会儿，她抬头看见了柜子上的陶瓷动物玩偶，她在巴黎的集市上买的，之后又在杂货店里看到过好几套不一样的，于是她收集了一大堆，但只有这套被对方保存了下来，还有她的书，傲罗们找到她时正在读的那本，麻瓜的爱情小说，她好奇忒修斯读到哪一段了。  
细小的回忆触动着她，香水瓶、翡翠耳环，丝巾挂在衣架内侧，就像是莉莉·艾尔伯的小型展览馆，勾勒出她在巴黎的八个月的生活。  
“我们一起离开英国。” 他咬着她的耳垂，手臂的力量又加重了些。“我有个计划。”  
忒修斯总是有个计划，她笑出了声，整个人翻身依偎在忒修斯怀里。不过那些都是明天要操心的事情，爸妈、圣芒戈，外面的世界以及他们的未来，此刻统统不在她的心里。  
她第一次安稳地睡到了第二天早上。

05.

他们先去了趟巴黎，莉莉坚持要回去。忒修斯联系到了她在巴黎时愿意为她动手术的医生，对方目前定居荷兰，他们一离开巴黎后就前往阿姆斯特丹。

“我有存款。”  
“这对我不算什么。” 忒修斯低头签了张支票，“而且你在别的地方可能需要钱，”  
莉莉沮丧地撇撇嘴，后知后觉意识到是忒修斯帮他付了手术费用。当然她账户里的钱远远不够费用的零头，商场店员、公司秘书和夜店的流莺加起来也不行。事实上她的生活的方方面面都完全依赖忒修斯的经济资助，甚至连圣芒戈的后续治疗也是，而这一状况恐怕至少要维持到她的手术结束一个月后。  
他们从书店后门进入，爬了一段环形楼梯走上阁楼，忒修斯熟悉这里，对方在她被送去圣芒戈后来过一次，带回去一堆“纪念品”。  
冷色调的空间，室内和室外几乎一样冷，家具还摆在原来的位置，惨淡的光线从天窗投影下来。他们走进去时地板嘎吱作响，掀起了一片金色的灰尘。  
莉莉喜欢在餐桌中央摆上鲜花，走廊铺上了地毯好让她赤脚来回跑动，卧室地板上散乱着魔法生物的素描还有衣柜里琳琅满目的裙子。  
忒修斯床头的那张照片原本被她压在客厅的水壶下，商场的同事在几周前拍下作为留念，因为他们发现莉莉竟然没有自己的照片。她当时很憔悴，失眠和焦虑令她的神经脆弱的像张纸片，孤独和不安终日折磨着她。如果她当时能更谨慎些，就能提前发现傲罗们正在四处打探她的踪迹。

“对不起。”  
她走进被当作卧室的房间，里面还摆放着床、矮柜和狭长的落地镜。镜子里的自己依然苍白，卷发堆在两鬓上，穿着莉塔送的那件纱质的深绿色长裙，她不得不买了双黑皮鞋来衬裙子。忒修斯从背后搂住她，抓住了她放在胸前的手，下巴搭在肩膀上，镜子里看起来同样苍白而无助。“对不起。” 他贴上她的脸颊，又嘟囔了遍。  
“我应该早点看出来的——你在痛苦什么——”  
她摇摇头，惊讶地发现她和忒修斯相似的五官以及忧伤的神情。“你不可能看出我都还没找到答案的东西，西奥。” 忒修斯用肩膀把他包裹在怀里，肩膀和脖颈时不时感受到嘴唇的触感，她故意在镜子前摇晃，直到两人同时露出笑容。柔和的风从窗户细缝中吹进来，到处都是市集的喧闹声。

他们走到楼下，莉莉穿上风衣外套，在踏出屋檐的前一秒拉住了忒修斯的手腕。  
“你有事情瞒着我，是吗？”  
忒修斯愣了下，不知所措地望着她。灰蓝色的眼睛暴露了不少内幕，自由的那只手调整着领带的松紧，周围的声音小了些，他最终诚实地点点头，看上去像个犯错的孩子，但依然不准备说出事实。  
“好吧。” 她不打算追究，早已熟悉忒修斯的表情——她知道的越少越好，没人会受伤。当然最后总是有人要承受代价的，但目前他们都不想打破这个美好亲密的梦境，祈愿梦幻的泡泡能维持的足够久。  
“至少告诉我你到底爱上了我的什么吧。”  
冬日的阳光照在他们身上，一切凝固而清晰，忒修斯的轮廓散发着不真实的蓝光，一边的嘴角疲惫地上扬，敏感、迷茫，不再是自信优雅的首席傲罗，也不是深夜被情欲捕获的懵懂男孩，她眨眨眼，想起了莉塔口中那个和自己相似到可怕的忒修斯。她牵住他的手指，故意凑近了些。路人会以为他们正在酝酿一个吻。  
“只要是关于你的没有什么是我不能爱上的。”  
他的语气很真诚。莉莉吐了下舌头，让忒修斯捧起她的手贴在脸上，交换了一个简单的吻。

很多年后莉莉回忆起那天还是会被忒修斯的回答震撼到。他的执着和爱坚定且无法动摇，甚至超越了存在本身，毫不犹豫地站在了她这边。谁能想到他只是因为一张照片就爱上了莉莉·艾尔伯，一个被巫师们否定了存在的女孩。她知道忒修斯同样害怕被别人过度信任，爱很脆弱，很难配平，回应的太多或太少怎么办？如果只是他自作多情呢？沉默接受最安全，或许这就是莉塔和他分手的原因。但忒修斯从不吝啬爱和信任，他给了孤独的她最需要的陪伴和拥抱，哪怕在此之前她固执地拒绝过无数次。  
忒修斯是莉莉想继续生活存在的地方，也是她想死去的地方。  
那天剩下的时间她的脑袋空空如也，走在路上、收拾行李，甚至晚上踏上前往阿姆斯特丹的火车上时脑海里只是不断重复着那本麻瓜爱情小说结尾的拉丁语短语——爱能征服一切。


	3. The Hidden Girl on the Lake

06.

“画上的人是你？”  
莉莉扭头，高脚杯里的香槟随之摇晃。说话的男人看起来比她大上不少，头发整齐地梳在后面，长着一张令女人放下戒心的英俊面孔，但和忒修斯不同，对方显然更懂得主动讨女孩开心，引导她们投进他的怀抱，而不仅仅是温柔无奈的迁就。  
“抱歉，只是真的很像。”  
他的声音很温柔，显然受过良好的教育，家族的骄傲，没人会怀疑他的贵族身份。  
“画上的确实是我。这边墙上的六幅模特都是我。”  
手术结束后的第三周她就出院了，忒修斯在荷兰的魔法部工作，她则在家处理公寓的脏衣服和脏盘子。康复期间她不能走动，所以忒修斯会把同事和朋友邀请到家里共进晚餐。模特则是两个月前的事，某位画师从进门后就没停下恭维话，莉莉看来那些话放在巴黎的地下酒吧都过时了，但提出工作的报酬却很难令人挪开步伐，忒修斯在一旁耸耸肩，她立刻答应下来。  
画展的邀请昨天才寄到，忒修斯把她从家里推了出来，说今天的晚餐不用负责了，让她去找点乐子。她胡思乱想着如果和画展里的男人私奔算不算乐子，不过还是去了。忒修斯这几天回来的很晚，她猜对方只是不想让她独自一人吃晚餐。  
“为什么不露出正面？”  
“什么？” 他有双好看的黑眼睛。  
“你不介意在画里赤裸，却很少正面面对画师。”  
医生们真的给了她一个阴道，每天回家都要扩张，不能有过激的性行为。但愈合的进度很慢，小腹附近的切口依然很深，画师聪明地掩盖了这点。  
“我只是按照要求摆动作而已。” 她抿了口香槟，还是诧异于对方能发现画中的细节。“你直接问画师更好。”  
但男人显然不再对刚才的话题产生兴趣，沉默时上下打量着她。带袖长裙和芭蕾舞鞋过于保守了，对方只能看得见她的锁骨。  
“我猜他画了几张，但不舍得分享出来。”  
调情。她撇撇嘴，在巴黎已经见怪不怪，男人们总觉得是漂亮话而不是口袋里的钞票让她和他们做爱。  
“有没有兴趣一起喝个咖啡？明天下午怎么样？”  
侍者从旁边经过，她把高脚杯放在托盘上，无名指上的戒指亮了下，男人立刻拉住她的手。粗鲁的举动，但那张好看的脸总能粉饰犯下的所有错误。  
“明天下午不行，我有个——预约。” 那是实话。忒修斯依然要求她定期去看心理医生，沮丧和抑郁困扰她太久了，圣芒戈的药物加剧了对事物消极一面的感受，焦虑、自杀倾向还有某种创伤综合症，她答应忒修斯先上五次，现在已经去了二十次。“我差不多该离开了。” 忒修斯说过会来接她。  
对方没松手，身子凑近突然亲了她。  
“你没有得到我的允许就吻了我。” 她推开男人，用手背抹了下嘴唇，嘴角依然保持着平淡的笑容。  
“我很抱歉。” 可道歉并不出自真心，政客标准的心不在焉神情挂在脸上，仿佛刚才的强吻只是她的幻觉。莉莉已经放弃和这类男人理论了。  
她转身，走到一半又被对方叫住，固执的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，就是不肯轻易放弃看上的猎物。“我还能再见到你吗？”  
“当然，先生。”  
她仰起头朝他身后那几张画作扬起下巴：  
“把它们买回家你就能天天看见我了。”

街道上弥漫着灰暗、潮闷、密雨四布的氛围。忒修斯打着伞站在门口，盯着街道上上下颠动的雨伞，神情恍惚。莉莉一眼就看出他有点醉了，脸上泛着红光，她走到旁边才惊讶地转过头。  
“玩得愉快？”  
“还可以。”  
她吻了他的脸颊，亲密地挽住对方的手臂，爱意的氛围让路过的行人都露出理解的微笑。  
“我想周日还要重新去看下银器。他们想再看下我们婚礼接待处的布局。” 他们牵着手穿过运河附近的薄雾，忒修斯同时说着三件事——婚礼要延期，因为天气和工作安排；他们选的银器和布局不般配；明天晚上有位作家会来拜访。  
“干脆延期到明年春天好了。”  
会来的人之中并没有什么他们的朋友——谁不好奇前英国首席傲罗的婚礼呢？——她直到最近才意识到忒修斯在政界有多受欢迎。  
“我以为是你急着在今年完成婚礼。” 他回头看她，手伸过来把鬓角的头发撩到耳后。  
“可这太混乱了。”  
婚礼顾问比他们还要兴奋，水晶器皿、餐布的花纹、私人俱乐部，他们每个周末都在品尝不同商店的曲奇饼干。她怀念周末只有他们二人窝在客厅看书的日子。  
“或许我们应该向那位女士暗示下。” 忒修斯耸耸肩，继续往前走着。天完全暗了下来，一转过商业街四周就安静了下来，偶尔几辆汽车从身旁开过，麻瓜们已经开始讨论万圣节的准备。  
他们在阿姆斯特丹度过了整个夏天。最凉爽的夏天，阳光几乎没有温度，到了晚上也听不到昆虫的叫声。她因为双腿不便只能无所事事地坐在沙发上，腿上盖着毯子，指间夹着缭绕的香烟，读完了忒修斯书架上的所有书，包括那本她在霍格沃茨时碰都不想碰的欧洲魔法史。  
周末下午，尤其是下雨天，他们会躺在床上享受磨成粉的草药在脑中的化学反应。时间仿佛已经停止，他们相互说着毫无逻辑的对话，苦涩和甜蜜在嘴巴里交替存在，下午一眨眼就过去了。

黄叶从他们脚边拂过，周围的一切蒙上了神秘的黑纱，忒修斯开门时她正在对方口袋里寻找剩下的烟。“只能抽一根。” 她耸耸肩，清楚睡前他们在阳台总会再分享一根烟。  
“我跟医生谈了手术的第二阶段。”  
她坐在沙发上观察着对方的表情。前几个月他们又为了手术的事吵架，她需要一个健全的子宫——完美的莉莉——而她的未婚夫更关注风险——失血过多，血液感染，移植排斥，或者只是单纯的运气不好。莉莉从来就不擅长应付固执的忒修斯，争吵倒是提醒了她当初为什么选择离哥哥远远的。  
“好吧。” 忒修斯把衣服挂起来。  
“他们觉得最早明年年底可以开始，不过要看我的恢复速度。” 她想要得到对方的同意。“你觉得呢？”  
“太早了，你还没恢复好。” 他走了过来，招招手一杯热茶飞到了茶几上。“再等等吧。” 语气里没给莉莉质疑的余地。如果是过去——往前调四年——纽特·斯卡曼德根本不会在乎忒修斯的意见。但现在一切都不一样了，忒修斯是她的未婚夫，她爱他。另一方面，忒修斯瞒着她的事——她在圣芒戈的记忆被锁在了密不透风的小匣子里——仍不愿透露分毫，他害怕失去她，对将近一年的记忆闭口不谈。求你别问了，灰蓝色眼睛乞求地望着她，击中内心最柔软的部分，她只能乖乖闭嘴。  
“我会跟进手术的事，你不用担心。”  
有时候她也看不出他在想什么，冷漠的目光凝视着一处，静静地坐在原地一言不发，像座严肃的雕像，偶尔睡前路过书房时他就是这副模样，马甲和衬衫还没换下，机械般地喝着剩下的威士忌。  
莉莉把烟递给他，顺势靠在对方的肩膀上。在忒修斯又递回来时抬起头深深吸了口，滤嘴很快沾满了口红的红印子。  
“会没事的。”  
她也在说给自己听。忒修斯没回话，轻柔地搂住她，揉着她戴着戒指的手指，谁都能看出来他的思绪已经不在这间屋子里了。

有很长一段时间莉莉再没提起过手术的事，她在书店找了份工作，忒修斯回来吃晚饭的次数越来越少，每晚她上床了才回家，不过这也让她有时间研究关于记忆的魔法。几本厚重古老的硬皮书摊在餐桌上，坩埚里煮着魔药。忒修斯很聪明，没有把她的记忆取出来而是直接锁在了脑子里，书上找不到解咒，更多只是在一遍遍重复类似的魔法对大脑损害的风险。她合上书，把杯子里剩下的葡萄酒一饮而尽， 虚脱般地坐在地毯上，犹豫着要不要在忒修斯回来之前再喝一杯。  
她并不执着于她忘记了什么，忒修斯当然料不到，她只是想确认自己永远不会想起来。

猫头鹰精准地落在椅背上——忒修斯的信——她毫不犹豫对方会告诉他今晚要通宵，但信里说的是上周男人提到的舞会，日期是今天，还有半小时就算作正式迟到了。

显然她的神志并不适合参加任何人多的活动，舞会大厅里巫师们的交谈声令他头疼，周围的东西都在闪烁，她迷迷糊糊，突然想起藏在厨房的药片——离开伦敦前她从忒修斯那里偷了一瓶出来，目前还没动过——后悔没吃两片再来。她又向侍者的方向走了两步，想要杯香槟，忒修斯先一步出现拦住了她。  
“怎么了？” 他皱了下眉头，伸出手掌贴在脸庞上，斯卡曼德兄弟喝醉后的状况差不多，他一眼就能看出她在来之前喝了多少。  
“我忘了今天有舞会。” 她小声说道，晕沉沉的脑袋靠在忒修斯的胸口。  
“你应该去休息下。”  
“不，不用。” 她注意到贵族们的妻子正聚在一起朝她的方向偷瞄。“我们跳支舞吧。”  
他们并没跳完整首曲子，四面八方总是有人走过来激动地和忒修斯握手。“请允许我介绍，这位是我的未婚妻——” 然后她也得和那些男人握手、点头、微笑、听他们讲战争时的经历。忒修斯所处的前线比他们的都要危险，但她的未婚夫是位好听众，能够耐心地听完整个故事。接下来女人们会凑过来，她手上的戒指早就不是秘密了，但很少会谈起这个。  
“他什么时候求的婚？”  
“呃——今年夏天。”  
事实上是她提出的结婚。他们那天晚上醉得厉害，她想让忒修斯画她，脱下了裙子和内衣，赤裸地坐在他的腿上，他们都忘了医生的嘱咐，指尖已经悄然探进了西装裤内，忒修斯正含着她的乳房。然后门铃响了，冲击力不亚于爆炸的魔药，她狼狈地摔倒在地，忒修斯急急忙忙去开门，是一个搞错了拜访日期的同事，对方站在门外，立刻就瞥见刚穿上衬裙的她，梅林在上，她的衬裙下面什么都没有。  
“你该和他们说我是你请的女佣。” 忒修斯关上门，她重新穿上裙子，“或者别的什么。”  
“别的什么。” 忒修斯眨眨眼，“可以吗？”  
莉莉用了好几秒才反应过来。  
“是我想的那样？”  
“是你想的那样。” 他坐回到沙发上，膝盖贴膝盖。她用尽了全身力气才避免笑得过于灿烂。  
“哦——当然可以，只要你不介意。”  
“我想没问题。我们可以周末去看看戒指。”

灯光反射在玻璃门上，外面仿佛散发着蓝光。她推开那扇通往阳台的门，看着山下灯火通明的城市，酒精依然在脑子里发挥它的作用，大地在震颤，四周在旋转，天空一片缥缈。忒修斯从背后搂住了她的腰，唇贴在她裸露的后脖颈上。  
“斯卡曼德先生想在这里做吗？”  
她转身，那两片唇开始吻她的锁骨，手掌夸张地按在乳房上。  
“医生说要等到月底。” 忒修斯抬起头，无比遗憾地说道。 “你的腿还疼吗？”  
她刚要回答，玻璃门的敲击声打断了他们，一位西装笔挺的贵族正笑着举起香槟杯向忒修斯致敬。  
等我下。他拍拍她的后背，立刻走进舞厅和对方拥抱问候，换上了傲罗公式般的笑容，冷漠从容地应对着再一次凑上来的贵族们。他看上去和记忆里的忒修斯有些不太一样了，更严肃、更疲惫，对待贵族们无懈可击的姿态令她感到陌生，显然他对政务和社交毫不在乎，随时可以置之度外，心里有一部分仿佛已经死去。  
风吹拂过脸庞，她有种微妙的预感，事情和她在圣芒戈被抹去的记忆有关。  
“当然，随时，我很欢迎——”  
室内的喧嚣声再一次被隔离，忒修斯重新站在他面前，温柔得让她有些不知所措。如果她下午少喝点葡萄酒的话也许还能说点别的，但此刻那种虚无的感觉依然笼罩在头顶，她张张嘴，被蓝眼睛看得开始飘飘然，下一秒跪在忒修斯面前开始解西装裤的纽扣。  
“哦，梅林啊——”  
十月的风在耳边呼呼作响，一切在月光下静谧的进行着，他们和舞会就隔着一堵墙，忒修斯的呻吟声夹杂在其中，他双眼紧闭，脸上只剩下那种朦胧的表情，嘴里的阴茎很快勃起了，龟头鼓囊囊地抵在咽喉处，小幅度地操着莉莉的嘴，直到被吮吸得连胯骨都麻了，主动权乖乖交出，她故意夸张地舔着他的前端，把溢出的前液蹭在脸上。  
黑夜中她的未婚夫终于卸下了全部伪装，灰蓝色眼睛憔悴不堪，再一点痛苦就能将他压垮，沙哑的轻哼有气无力，气息越发急促，有一瞬间他看起来仿佛消失了，像是酒神祭典上的古希腊人，放弃了自我，摆脱了死亡与时间的束缚，她听到一声轻微的呜咽，甚至以为忒修斯哭了。但没有，男人舒服地叹息着，阴茎从她的嘴里抽出，撸弄了几下，精液射在了手上。  
月光消失了。  
“以后别这么做。”  
他的脸笼罩在黑暗中，嗓音里带着高潮后的颤音，仍以为脆弱的那一面依然安全地藏在伪装之下。  
“抱歉。” 她露出平淡的微笑，重新搂住他的脖子，亲了下脸颊。  
“我实在太爱你了。”  
那是实话。无论多少年后莉莉都发自内心地深爱着忒修斯，深信没人再能像忒修斯那样爱她，哪怕他们偶尔会用眼神或语言折磨对方，哪怕最后谎言被揭穿，他们被迫从药物和酒精中清醒过来，不得不面对惨淡的现状。她都愚蠢而疯狂地爱着他，至死不渝。

事情发生在那个十一月周五的傍晚，她像往常一样去忒修斯的书房找烟，平常她根本不会多看一眼红木桌上堆着的白色信封，好彩和百乐门一直被放在右边的第二个抽屉里，她熟练地从蓝色烟盒里取出一支烟，点燃的尼古丁直冲大脑。她靠在椅背上深深吐出一口烟，把剩下的装进口袋里。口袋里还有那瓶从伦敦带过来的药，距离忒修斯回来还有一会儿，她迫不及待地想吃上几片，那对她宿醉后的头疼很有帮助。

白色的信封凌乱地堆在桌子的右边，和支票簿放在一起，灯光下的阴影交缠在一起，她又吸了口，两只手指抽出其中一张信纸，无数细小的折痕在亮处露出深色的痕迹，看起来存在了有些时日了。她揉着太阳穴，头疼像针刺一样，勉强集中注意力才能阅读上面的条条框框。这是一份两年前的收据，关于她在圣芒戈的治疗费用清单，上面有连续三个忒修斯的签名。  
他付的住院费用，他付的治疗费用——莉莉停顿了下，握住纸张的指尖微微颤抖——是忒修斯把她送进圣芒戈的。  
另外几个信封里是相关的免责声明，同样是忒修斯签的字。她头疼得发胀，告诉自己只是爸妈委托忒修斯来处理她的事务，这合情合理。可她无法控制颤抖的身子，某根神经不安地跳动，被封存的记忆漏出了缺口，事情变得更明朗了——香烟烧到了指尖——再也无法自欺欺人，圣芒戈灰色的会客厅展现在眼前，忒修斯面无表情地坐在她对面，那一整年的记忆直接归位到大脑中，短路的线路终于重新并合。  
她挥挥手，又点燃了一根香烟，灌下了更多的威士忌，宿醉的困扰已经不在她的考虑范围之内，忒修斯书柜下还有一瓶波本，她想她可能需要全部了。  
真相是，忒修斯亲手把她推进了地狱，而她差点杀了对方。

07.

莉莉是在很久后才意识到：忒修斯并没有用记忆魔法，当时在服药状态下几个暗示就能让她忘记任何东西，所以只要一个简单的暗示就能全部回想起来。  
如果只从她的角度看，事实似乎对她不太公平。毕竟那时候她被迫服用了太多药物，虐待、强奸、还有性方面的侮辱，暴力倾向也是治疗阶段的一部分——恢复作为男性的野性。  
而忒修斯，令她陷入这一切的始作俑者出现在她面前——天啊，我很抱歉。我不知道——会产生恨意也是难免。当时她已经自杀未遂两次，长期失眠、几近崩溃，连远处的脚步声都能折磨她的神经。她请求医生杀了她，忒修斯对此肯定一无所知。不过对方倒没骗她，她被送进圣芒戈是因为一下吃下了太多可待因含片，和莉莉并无关系，他当时并不知晓女孩的存在。

她又为自己倒了一杯，从瓶子里取出两片药片咽了下去，在书柜下面的抽屉里又找出了德美罗和安非他命，一点都不惊讶忒修斯在服用止疼药，对方的状态没比她在圣芒戈好多少，崩溃只是时间问题。

玻璃碎片，她弄碎了洗手间的镜子，用来尝试第三次自杀，忒修斯在会客厅等她。“纽特，我不知道爸妈会这么做。” 他在颤抖，脸色非常苍白，身上是酒精和香烟混合的味道。“我以为那只是个游戏。” 直到他看到了照片，真实而快乐的莉莉，他梦中的女孩，忒修斯马上就明白过来。  
“太晚了，忒修斯。”  
玻璃碎片嵌进她的手里，药效太强了，甚至感受不到疼痛，亮丽刺眼的光芒笼罩在视觉上。解脱，另一方面也是出于报复。她把玻璃碎片抵在脖子上，血液在太阳穴里冲来撞去，但感知却麻木而僵硬。  
尖叫声、奔跑声，她缓慢地察觉到手臂发麻，舌尖上是鲜血的味道，白色背景出现了一个深色的红点，逐渐向外扩散。  
尖锐的耳鸣环绕在脑中，靠着墙壁一侧一个护士正挥舞着手臂说着什么，她观察着嘴型——阻止他——低头发现手里都是血，而忒修斯近在咫尺，左胸口插着那块碎玻璃，鲜血随着他的心脏跳动，泊泊地从西装里涌出来。  
她吓得说不出话，灰蓝色眼睛里的自己仿佛下一秒会直接猝死，所有动作都慢了下来，像是梦中的幻灯片，死一般的寂静，忒修斯表情的每一个细节都被放大，痛苦的皱眉、无奈的微笑，美丽的下颚曲线越发明显，马甲上深色的血渍如同油画的色彩。  
“不，不，我没事——” 他握住她的手腕，感知到男人细微而急促的脉搏。  
“别怕，莉莉，别怕。看着我。” 病人和护士们都离开了大厅，门口传来整齐的脚步声。她完了，永远都别再想尝试自杀，杀人犯、精神分裂，爸妈终于找到理由给她做脑额叶切除手术了。  
冰冷的手掌贴在她的脸上。她想说抱歉，想告诉忒修斯自己从没想过伤害他，可对方先凑了过来，凌乱的呼吸洒在脸上，那是他第一次吻她，苦涩的舌尖滑过她的唇齿，恋恋不舍地咬着她的嘴唇。  
“会没事的。”  
她冲他微笑，魔法的白光同时集中了他们，身边的景色开始向上漂浮，她膝盖一软，砰的一声倒在地上。

德美罗的效果很好，甚至压过了宿醉的头疼。她坐在客厅，用纱质的披肩裹住全身，没有开灯，手指间的香烟烟雾缭绕，阴森的光线从外面照进来，胃里的恶心感愈来愈重。  
一直以来伤害忒修斯的都是她，让他失眠、绝望、陷入绝境的都是她。多讽刺，她竟然还劝忒修斯戒酒，可如果不用酒精和药物麻痹自己，他又怎么能微笑并吻她呢？或许这是爸妈的主意，她咬住滤嘴吸了口，把丑闻圈在家族内部就好了，和莉莉结婚，忒修斯只好和莉塔分手，和毁了他一生的妹妹结婚。梅林在上，他一定恨死她了。

“为什么不开灯。”  
她抬起目光，纤细的身影踏进门内，带了些十一月的灰尘进来。她当然注意到忒修斯比过去更消瘦，药物在维持对方工作的精力，灯光下那张脸疲惫不堪。  
“怎么了？” 他把外套挂在衣架上，强行打起精神。笑容在看到茶几上的白信封后僵住，垂在身侧的那只手握成拳，恐惧完全写在了脸上。  
为什么会变成这样？她把脑袋枕在沙发上，平静地看着对方。不去关注报纸，不过问忒修斯任何工作上的问题，她活得小心翼翼就是为了让甜美的童话世界维持得再久些，内心深处她知道自己不值得忒修斯，而在欺骗和谎言之后——忒修斯一定看出来了——她对他的爱没有丝毫减退。  
“所以你想起来了。”  
他的语气像是在谈论天气，从壁炉绕了远路坐到餐桌前，招招手让玻璃杯和酒瓶飞到面前。  
“似乎是这样的。”  
他摸着左边的肩膀，莉莉的心一阵抽疼，他不需要用这种方式提醒她自己做了什么。  
“你想让我离开吗？告诉爸妈不用担心，我可以在麻瓜世界活得很好，不会影响到家族名誉。”  
“什么？” 灰蓝色眼睛闪过一丝迷茫，然后立刻醒悟过来。 “不，不。爸妈不知道我们在哪儿。他们只好把信寄到魔法部。” 他用一只手撑住额头，显然也在遭受头疼的折磨。 “我以为你恨我。”  
“为什么？”  
“梅林在上，我把你送进了圣芒戈。”  
她摇摇头。“因为我吃了太多可待因。”  
然后忒修斯露出了那种意识到错误无法弥补时才会露出的笑容。她把碎玻璃刺进他的胸口时，眼前也是同样的笑容。她熟悉这个笑容，因为她再过去见到过无数次。

“不，天啊——”  
她站起来，眼前的事物开始倾斜，脚步踉跄了下，但还是战胜了眩晕和恶心感坚持走到忒修斯面前，跪下握住那双又长又白的手。她真是个傻瓜，这一切都是她的错。忒修斯当然爱她，爱着他们。

“你爱纽特。”  
神奇动物学家总能轻易得到独一无二的宠爱，哪怕忒修斯得到的只是无数次的拒绝。她不会说自己从没注意到这点，一切都过于明显了，不是吗？只要纽特一坐到沙发上，忒修斯总会凑过来，膝盖碰膝盖，假装好奇对方在读什么。“嘿，爸妈明天不在家。你想不想和我出去吃晚饭？” 他紧张地捏着他的手，身体向前凑近，而他知道他的哥哥想吻他。可纽特那时候只想着怎么消失、解脱，远离所有认识的人，爱和回应爱离他太遥远。

“你以为这只是个游戏，而圣芒戈能让纽特回来。 “  
“我很抱歉，我只是想帮纽特，我愿意为他做任何事——”  
他把脸埋进双手中，指节因为用力微微发红，沉默中她感觉到一种无助的绝望，如果纽特再坦诚点是不是就不会陷入今天的境地？可她当时也很恐慌，误以为忒修斯站在了爸妈那一边，对方卑微的讨好只是某种故意亲近的邪恶手段。他们兄弟哪怕到最后一刻也没有达成彼此信任，把碎玻璃刺进他身体的是纽特，而那个吻是给莉莉的，他给了纽特自由，最终选择了莉莉。  
“我能看看吗？”  
她的手覆在左肩上，下一秒才听到了自己的哭腔。灰蓝色眼睛迎了过来，她清楚自己此刻的笑容有多虚弱。  
那道伤疤从肩膀一路蜿蜒至接近心脏的位置，她当时抖得太厉害，伤口看起来深浅不一，忒修斯焦急地解释说离心脏还隔着几英寸，但显然她差一点就夺走了哥哥的生命。  
“是我自己撞上去的。我本可以用魔咒，或者找社工——” 那双清澈透亮的眼睛美极了，眼眶微微发红，斯卡曼德兄妹该死的无辜特质对彼此也极具吸引力。忒修斯还在说什么已经不重要了，她重新吻了他，舌头自然地伸了进去，一个冗长、舒缓、贪婪的吻，狂乱且挑逗，她脱下披肩，指尖情不自禁地探进衬衫中，揉在忒修斯的乳头上。  
“操我，西奥。操我我就原谅你。” 她从药瓶里倒出两粒药片，含在嘴里又吻了他。安非他命的药效又快又猛，几分钟后他们就在椅子上急躁地抚摸对方。  
“让我把身体献给你。” 她咯咯笑着，拉下衬裙让忒修斯看见她的乳房，颤抖的嘴唇甚至没法完整地说完话。  
“让我把贞洁献给你。”

08.

忒修斯和阿尔忒弥斯，她心想，雅典国王正把月亮女神压在身下侵犯，而她比他还要饥渴百倍，双腿大张，娇柔的穴口渴望着被填满，粘液打湿了她的阴道，色情的腥涩味蔓延在空气中。过了会儿她觉得自己又像是古罗马被祭奠的处女，被半人半神的英雄夺走贞洁是极大的荣誉，而对方正嗅着她的味道，捧着她的小腿，情欲已经被挑起。民众欢呼着，仪式结束后她将成为他的妻子，拥有她所有的忠诚。  
她忘了是怎么爬到床上的，忒修斯的脸埋在她的两腿之间，舌尖在阴蒂上的滑动痕迹清晰地刻在神经上，她控制不住呻吟与咧开的嘴角，天花板变幻着光影，响亮的水声回荡在房间里。哦，梅林啊。她仰起头尖叫着，下意识夹紧双腿，猛烈的快感贯穿全身，深棕色的卷发散乱在两边，脸红彤彤的，沉浸于女性甜美的高潮中。  
那种美好无法用语言描述，余韵的滋味依然缠绕在脑中，肠壁高潮完全不能比拟。忒修斯在吻她的小腹，手指勾勒着阴部的形状，然后那根手指进到了她的嘴里，她欢快地吮吸着，品尝着自己的味道，然后是忒修斯嘴唇的味道。  
“你是第一个进入这里的男人，西奥。” 药物令她浑身飘飘然，不那么在乎话语和行为的后果。“不是照片，不是香水瓶和内衣裤，而是真实的莉莉·艾尔伯。”  
他们的手相扣在一起，灰蓝色眼睛平静地看着她。药物似乎对他没有任何影响，如往常一样，小心翼翼地确认她真的愿意做这事。  
“我不想弄疼你。医生说目前最好不要有性行为。” 他太温柔了，太体贴了，纤细的手小心地扶着她的腰，亲吻身体的嘴唇像是羽毛拂过，甚至舍不得在上面留下一丁点痕迹。纽特·斯卡曼德，她嫉妒地心想，你个不知感恩的小混蛋。

“我想和你做这个。用莉莉的身体接纳你。”  
她已经向他完全敞开了，全身都在渴望他的占有。拥有了阴道后身体的感觉全然不同了，更神圣、更庄严。爱意徘徊在脑中，她恨不得一股脑的全部告诉忒修斯，不再有秘密，不再有谎言。求你了，征服我吧，我把我自己献给你，我是属于你的，过去现在将来，莉莉·艾尔伯和忒修斯·斯卡曼德，直到死亡将我们分开。  
坚挺的勃起蹭在小腹上，她抚摸着他的性器，手指划过龟头，闭上眼睛，引导对方进入她的身体。“疼吗？要不要我先——” 他何时变得如此焦虑？她摇摇头，只是晃动着屁股试图让阴茎撞在那一点上，可一时又难以找到诀窍。那些女孩们是怎么办到的？又让自己舒服，还能满足心爱的男人。  
“再进去点。”  
她的腿夹住了男人的腰，强迫对方整根塞满她的穴口，完全充满她的体内。连接处紧紧贴在一起，穴口欢欣地咬住异物，他们同时轻哼着，胸膛里温暖四溢。 “一点都不疼。” 她露出笑容，随后又担心忒修斯没有感觉到她所感受到的。她睁开双眼，灰蓝色眼睛就在面前，双唇因为快感微微张开，脸颊泛着同样的红光。显然他和她一样意乱情迷，阴道壁的挤压令他魂不守舍，赤裸裸的情欲不加掩饰。没有人会比忒修斯更想把莉莉操翻在身下，一遍遍撞击她多水的屁股，直到她哭着开始求饶。可现在对方却在隐忍，就好像她脆弱的花瓣会因此被摧毁。  
“是我哪里做的不对吗？” 她努力回忆着在地下酒吧偷窥到的画面，想尽量做得和那些女孩们一样好。  
“不，不是你的问题。” 他俯身吻了她，湿润的舌头搅在一起。“只是你是我的第一个女孩。你看起来很舒服，我不想毁掉它。”  
她眨眨眼，第一个念头是莉塔，然后是所有和忒修斯传出过暧昧的女人们。当然了，当然了——她笑了下，忒修斯把脸埋在了她的脖颈里——她的哥哥可不是会主动提出这种要求的人。  
“做你想做的，西奥。”  
她还能怎么样呢？抬起屁股，收缩穴口，阴道包裹成了忒修斯的形状，男人粗重地喘息着，本能地动了下腰。  
“把你过去所有对我的幻想都用上。”

龟头重重撞在内壁上时她立刻哭了出来，脑袋跟着操弄晃动着，床垫发出脆弱的声响，床单因为他们的动作扭成一团，她必须紧紧搂住忒修斯的脖子才避免不被操到床下。这就是他对我的渴望，他在性爱的眩晕中胡思乱想着，对莉莉的，也是对纽特的，累积的性欲终于得以发泄。和他们在伦敦的公寓时不同，现在的莉莉更完整了，不用再惧怕纽特对忒修斯的影响。  
他只能爱她了。  
交合处仿佛在燃烧，小穴在发麻，那根阴茎直接操进她的脑子里，每顶撞下她都忍不住张开嘴巴，咿咿呀呀地喊叫着——太棒了，操我，别停下——没有什么词汇能表达出这一切有多舒服，逐渐抛下自我与尊严，本能地追求快感。但她知道忒修斯能懂，他在她的身体里，他们能感受到彼此的全部。  
那些女孩在做爱时也是这种感觉吗？心爱的男人啃着她们的锁骨和乳房，十指相扣，高潮连连到语无伦次。她一定做对了，因为忒修斯也很舒服。  
“我可以——从后面？”  
忒修斯抬起头，无辜地冲她眨眨眼。对方平时可不会这么做，过于孩子气了，此刻完全是安非他命在脑子里作祟。  
“那也是你幻想里的一部分？”  
“只是很小一部分。”

她翻过身，阴茎即刻埋了进来。后入总能抽得更深，翘起的龟头磨在她的那点上，绵长的呻吟立刻从喉咙里窜出，她抬高了屁股，让忒修斯得到了她想要的——莉莉身体的主动权。  
有那么几秒耳边只剩下肉体碰撞的声音，被操出来的粘液从会阴流到床单上，她什么都不必做，含着忒修斯的手指，肩胛骨感受着对方胸膛的温度。  
“我没弄疼你吧？”  
“别说话。现在感觉很好。”  
他咬住她的肩膀，抽插的频率很快溢出了承受范围。可没人想喊停，高潮近在眼前，喘息越来越急促，世界更明亮了，之前用药物和酒精才能逃避的痛苦此刻看起来微不足道，或许她在其中挣扎太久了——远在忒修斯从巴黎找到她之前——认定是自己将对方也拖入了谷底，忽略了细微的善意和另一种可能性——他们可以彼此拯救。

温热的手掌猛地抓着她的乳房，高潮像浪潮般压了上来，疼痛和欢愉交织在一起。她呜咽着，身体紧紧夹住了爱人的性器，硕大的前端挤进了穴肉的深处。“射进我的体内。” 她喃喃地说道，已经没有多余的体力维持姿势。终有一天他们会有自己的孩子，眼睛像她，鼻子和嘴唇像他，莉莉·艾尔伯会成为一个好母亲，至于忒修斯，巫师世界没有比他更好的父亲人选了。  
她恍惚了一会儿，盯着床头围成圆圈的动物瓷器傻笑，忒修斯对它们也有着特别的喜爱，就好像看出了它们是陪伴莉莉最久的器物。  
“回头。”  
他的声音像是从远处传来，重复了好几遍才被莉莉捕捉到。她侧过身子，忒修斯的唇立刻贴了上来，滚烫的泪水划过脸颊，她惊讶地推开对方，橙色的灯光下像是璀璨流动的珍珠。  
这是她第一次看到忒修斯哭泣。  
哦，西奥。他们倒在床上，相拥在一起，蓝眼睛望进蓝眼睛中。

“你原谅我了吗？” 他焦急地问道，对他而言刚才的性爱相当于赎罪。  
可如果她从未怪罪于他，又哪里谈得上原谅呢？他们都在岔路口选择了错误的选项，可忒修斯依然给了纽特始终渴望的解脱，又在她最绝望最孤独的状态下将爱赋予她，而当时的他对纽特的性别认知和莉莉的自我毁灭倾向甚至毫不知情。  
愚蠢而疯狂的爱。

“你原谅我了吗？”  
他不安地又问了遍，鼻尖几乎要碰到她的脸颊。药物令他的眼神呆滞，直到莉莉搂住他的脑袋时才重新眨眨眼。

“我原谅你了。”  
如果需要她会在忒修斯耳边重复上万次，直到那份愧疚感完全消失为止。  
但一次就足够了，平稳的呼吸声回应了她。她知道忒修斯今晚可以做个好梦了。  
他们都可以做个好梦了。

09.

和两旁的画作比它真的只是一副小画，恐怕画展的工作人员也不知道怎么处理这种情况，只好把它尴尬地塞在肖像画展区。  
画中央只有一个女孩，赤脚站在湖水里，背景是千篇一律的树林景色——介绍里标明是罗马的某个庄园领地内部——风拂过粼粼的水面，从女孩单薄的裙子里灌了进去，纱质的布料下乳房的形状若隐若现，她用手臂压住裙子胀起的部分，头发立刻被风吹乱，挡住了她的嘴巴。  
她从一进来就盯着这幅画，观察着细节——笔触相当凌乱，还有故弄玄虚的留白——直到男人的手臂从背后搂住她的腰。她握住对方的手背，没有拒绝脸颊上的吻。  
“我不敢相信你真的画了我。” 她把手提箱拿到身前，“你是怎么说服他们展览这幅画的？”  
“一点人格魅力。”  
或许还有魔法的加成。一些麻瓜声称画里的女孩真的动了，可又无法现场证明。  
“可惜没有买家看上。” 她讽刺地说道。“人们恨她。”  
“我喜欢就好。” 忒修斯耸耸肩，“不过艾尔伯女士如果愿意救济下这位穷困潦倒的画家的话——”  
他们同时笑出了声。

她忍不住去摸忒修斯的无名指，上面没有戒指，她的手上也没有。去年冬天他们最终意识到不能在这种状态下结婚，圣芒戈对他们而言都是无法磨灭的创伤，对忒修斯的影响更沉重些，两个精神不稳、把彼此视作唯一精神支柱的人的婚姻过于危险了，他们承担不起再一次伤害对方的风险。当然还有酒精和药物，浑浑噩噩的日子结束了，她没费什么口舌就让忒修斯也参与了心理辅导，还有各种匿名戒酒会。就像她提到过的——互相拯救。  
不过也有好消息。他们的爸妈在长达一年的信件声讨后终于妥协了，复活节过后忒修斯会重新回到英国担任首席傲罗，他们不得不抽空回伦敦挑选公寓，无数遍提醒房屋中介是两个单人居室不是一个双人居室。  
还有什么她能说的呢？哦，她那本关于魔法生物的书终于出版了，报纸上印满了她的名字——莉莉·艾尔伯，魔法生物学家——出版社给了她说好的稿费，不过远远偿还不起忒修斯为她支付的手术钱。

“你这次待多久？”  
“一周，蒂娜写信说傲罗们在蒙大拿发现了一只珍稀的雷鸟，受了点小伤，希望我能过去安抚下它。我尽量早点回来。”  
“在蒙大拿？”  
“是啊，谁知道小家伙怎么会跑到那里去的。”

她回头吻了下忒修斯的脸颊，画展里的看客寥寥，他们跟着人群一起走出了画廊。  
“你是故意把白色信封放在书桌上的，对不对？”  
金色的阳光照在他们头顶，投下柔和的影子，凉爽湿润的风里夹杂着苹果花的气味。他们沿着运河往家走，她习惯性地挽住他的手臂。  
“我想更坦诚地爱你，莉莉。”

不过涉及到忒修斯的问题从来不是爱与不爱能简化的，他们的感情中涉及到了三个人，而或多或少是忒修斯对纽特的负罪感造就了今天的莉莉·艾尔伯，忒修斯爱莉莉必然有一部分是纽特的原因。不过她一开始难以接受这个现实，总想摆脱那个长满雀斑、头发乱蓬蓬的男孩，现在却能够冷静的在梦中和对方面对面。  
为什么你看起来还是不开心？  
那天晚上，她突然又看到了他，站在斯卡曼德家老房子的走廊上，正打算外出。  
因为那是我的一部分，我们都要学会适应它。她停顿了下。我能问个问题吗？  
什么？  
如果有机会，你会做得比我更好吗？  
如果有机会——他眨眨眼，那神情让她想起忒修斯——我不知道，他看上去和你在一起更好些。  
他真的很爱你。  
我知道，有次我经过他房间看见他正对着镜子排练待会儿见到我时的对话。  
你真残忍。  
我确实是。他耸了下一边的肩膀，然后从口袋里拿出怀表看了眼，继续说道：我必须要走了，这儿有很多你那里已经灭绝的魔法生物。  
说完他转身走进那层交叠的迷雾中，然后中途想起什么似的回头，像是俄耳甫斯最后一次看他的妻子，她注意到他穿着那件深蓝色的大衣，戴上了赫奇帕奇的围巾，蓝眼睛冲她笑笑。当然了，她心想，已经没有什么能束缚他了。  
哦对了，恭喜你完成了我们的书。他的声音逐渐消失在白雾中。  
别忘了替我好好拥抱下忒修斯。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛(


End file.
